1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing method and system for inspection of an overprinted matter such as a multicolor print, an LSI wafer formed with multilayer patterns or the like.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
In a conventional image processing system of this kind for inspection of an overprinted matter such as a two-color print, a pictorial image of the printed matter is processed by a pattern matching process for comparison with a reference image. With such a pattern matching process, a positional deviation of the color layers on the printed matter is inevitably detected when slight defects have been detected at a portion adjacent a boundary of the color layers. Such detection of the positional deviation causes an unwanted noise in inspection of the quality of the printed matter.